yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 012
"DDD: King of the Different Dimension" is the twelfth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 29, 2014. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Reiji Akaba At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Athletic Circus" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Reiji Reiji activates the Continuous Spell Card "Covenant with the Hell's Gate." During Reiji's Standby Phase, he will take 1000 damage. Once per turn, he can add 1 Level 4 or lower "DD" monster from his Deck to his hand. He does this now, adding "DD Cerberus". He then activates a second copy of "Covenant with Hell's Gate", this time adding "DD Lilith" to his hand. He activates the Continuous Spell Card "Covenant with the Devil King". During his Standby Phase, he will take 1000 damage. Once per turn, he can Fusion Summon a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster using monsters in his hand and on his field as the Fusion Material Monsters. He does this now, fusing "Cerberus" with "Lilith" to Fusion Summon "DDD Temujin the Raging Inferno King" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. Reiji Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Entermate Whip Viper" (1700/900). Yuya activates the effect of "Whip Viper", switching the ATK and DEF of a face-up monster his opponent controls until the End Phase ("Temujin" 2000/1500 → 1500/2000). "Whip Viper" attacks "Temujin" but Reiji activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Covenant with the Valkyrie". During his Standby Phase, he was take 1000 damage, but the ATK of all Fiend-Type monsters he controls will be increased by 1000 during his opponent's turn ("Temujin" 1500 → 2500). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "High Dive", increasing the ATK of a monster on the field by 1000 until the end of the turn ("Whip Viper" 1700 → 2700). Reiji finds an Action Card. He then activates his face-down "Lease Laundering", which negates the effects of all "Covenant" cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone during the turn a "Covenant" card was activated. ("Temujin" 2500 → 1500). Reiji then activates the Action Card "Avoid," negating the attack of "Whip Viper". Yuya Sets a card. During the End Phase, the other effect of "Lease Laundering" activates, destroying all "Covenant" cards in Reiji's Spell & Trap Card Zone and letting him draw a card for each destroyed, meaning four. Turn 3: Reiji Reiji draws and subsequently Normal Summons the Tuner monster "DD Night Howling" (300/???). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard, but its ATK will be reduced to 0. He Special Summons "Lilith" (100 → 0/2100). Reiji tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Night Howling" with the Level 4 "Lilith" to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "DDD Alexander the King of Gales" (2500/???) in Attack Position. As a "DDD" monster was Special Summoned, Reiji activates the effect of "Temujin", letting him Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Lilith" (100/2100). As a "DD" monster was Special Summoned, Reiji activates the effect of "Alexander", letting him Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Cerberus" (1800/???). Reiji overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "DDD Caesar the Surging Waves King" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Preview